


So you like destroying plots, huh, Thorin?

by Dream_Seeker



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Seeker/pseuds/Dream_Seeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreamseeker, a simple loving writer of Hobbit fiction on AO3 finally SNAPS because Thorin keeps destroying her writing plots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So you like destroying plots, huh, Thorin?

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously.   
> He pisses me off.   
> I must rant to get this off my back.  
> Before I go all 'King Abuse' on his ass.

"Oh that's IT. That is IT. I am tired of this. No. NO." Dreamseeker growled when Thorin once again destroyed the plot of her fic. Dream put down her laptop, reached into that little part of her brain that Thorin, his Company, his Nephews, Bilbo and even Aidan, Dean, Richard and the rest lived in and dragged the Dwarven King out. She tossed him on the floor and glared at him.

"You seem angry." Said a nonchalant Thorin.

"Damned right I am! Every single time I get a great idea for my stories, and ESPECIALLY if it concerns Bilbo, Kili or Fili, YOU have to step in and ruin everything!" Dream wailed and Thorin shrugged. 

"They're my kin. I have to ensure their lives are fine." 

"BUT IT'S MY STORY."

"But they're MY kin. I am ultimately in charge of their happiness and safety. I can't have you pushing them off cliffs or getting Bilbo enraged at me for things I'd NEVER do." Thorin pointed out. 

Dream just stared. "The audacity of you! I let you all live in the comforts of my brain and -" 

"Rather small quarters if you ask me." Thorin folded his arms and studied a fly on the wall.

"Oh HELL no. You did NOT just go there...." 

"I went there and came back. Problem?" 

"Stop picking up how I speak, Oakenshield." 

"No. YOU better understand fast that Kili and Fili are my Nephews and I'm not about to allow you to extend their pain that you feel you HAVE to put them through over and over and over... have you even stopped to think about how this affects me OR the others? Their mother is just _waiting_ for the day you write about her so she can move in to your brain as well. You think I'm bad? Just wait til you try to do these horrific... things to HER babies." Thorin pointed at Dream's face. "Just you wait." 

"Note to self, never write more than a sentence about Dis." Dream snarkily said and then picked up Thorin by his shirt and held him up to her eye level. "Now you listen here. What goes on in my stories has NOTHING to do with you all in a literal manner. YOU'RE the ones who GIVE me these ideas - and then you have the gall to change them up so I lose every idea which was planned around it all? How DARE you. Seriously! In my  fic ''the Heir", you personally have destroyed THREE plot ideas. So help me, Dwarf, if you even think about messing up the end of that story, I'll.... I'll... neuter you in a future fic." 

"You wouldn't dare." 

"Watch me." Dream shot back and the two glared at each other. "Maybe I'll do a fic where you and your nephews and Bilbo are tortured over and over again by Azog and you die and are brought back and die and are brought back over and over and each death is more horrific than the last. I HAVE THE POWER HERE. So, what were you saying again? Nothing. That's right. Nothing. YOU chose me to write for you, Thorin Oakenshield, and here I am. But I can NOT have you messing up my plot ideas because you feel your Nephews or Bilbo are in jeopardy.... that's the POINT of fiction. It's not real." 

"BUT WE STILL LIVE IN THEM AND FEEL EVERYTHING WHICH HAPPENS." Thorin roared. "DO YOU THINK I LIKE SEEING MY NEPHEWS GO THROUGH HELL AND I CAN'T DO A THING TO STOP IT BECAUSE PEOPLE LIKE YOU GET WET OVER MAKING IT HAPPEN?" 

"...... okay, you have a point. Really, you do. But come on. I mean... no one else has stopped me from writing like you do - and I've gotten complaints from fellow writers who have told me that the you who lives in their brains _also_ likes to block their plots and mess everything up. You are _not_ the writing police, Thorin. You have to trust in us writers that we're going to make things all right in the end. And even if things AREN'T all right in the end, it's not the only story out there we're going to write! Do you realize, I had about 10 chapters planned out in the Heir when they were in Murkwood regarding Dean and Fili and because you COULDN'T HANDLE THE STRESS of them not talking to each other -" 

  
"MY NEPHEW ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF THAT. I WILL DO WHAT I MUST TO -" 

"-because you COULDN'T HANDLE THE STRESS of them not talking to each other, you decided to stop trusting me, and take everything I planned and ruined it. Destroyed it. You, Thorin Oakenshield, had NO right to do a harddrive clean of that part of my brain. None at all. You totally committed brain treason there. Story treason. How dare you! You have such little faith in me? Is that it? The stuff was going to flow just fine but noooooooo. Mr. "I want things my way only" had to jump in like usual and try to make things right - and by doing so, you failed. Well, know what? Maybe I'll just let Azog have some brutal fun with you for a while to teach you some lessons and - don't look at me like that. Stop those puppy dog eyes. It worked before every time I got pissed at you but not this time.

"Stop it Thorin.

"Thorin... stop...." Dream sighed and sat the King down on the floor. "Listen, can we come to SOME agreement here? I have tons of readers wondering why I can't write more to that story. I'm eager to get to the end just because I want to know that yes I finished an awesome tale. But man, if you keep interfering like this, it won't be done. Can you please put faith in me that I'll take care of your boys best I can? You know as well as I do how it's going to end. Can you let me bring you all there in my own way now? I'll still let you all tell your tale, but please PLEASE, Thorin, don't jump in and do an unexpected Superman on me any more. You may save your boys and Bilbo some angst and stuff but you're really harming my story and my esteem on being a good writer." 

Thorin was silent for a while and Dream just watched him, sucking on her lower lip. Finally the King gave a little nod. "I agree. I'll do my best at least. You just need to know I love them. I don't like seeing them hurting or in such pain. It destroys me. I just want them safe and happy." 

"I know... I understand.... but just trust me with them. Trust me with you as well. If any wrong is done in any story and it's not resolved by the end, you know I'll turn around and do a good ending story on some other topic. Life isn't all roses, and it's also not all angst. Just let me write. Please. You know how the movies end, Thorin. _This_ is how we keep you all alive and well best as we can." Dream just looked at him with slight pleading in her eyes. 

"I will trust you. Go on and write. Get that story out there. I'll do my best to not interfere any longer. I vow that." Thorin said and held out his hand. Dream took it and they shook on the deal and Thorin brought her hand to his lips. "Can I return now? It's really cold out here. Your brain is rather warm and I miss my family and companions." 

"Sure, Thorin." Dream chuckled and picked him back up. Before he reentered her mind, he softly said, "I'd not mind coming out to visit more often. That is, if you want." 

"We'll see, Thorin. We'll see." 

With that, the King was back in the writer's mind and she settled down to get more chapters of her fic out there, hoping the King would hold to his word.

 

Though he had said he'd try his best. 

Thorin was a slick bastard like that.....

 


End file.
